SOS
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Mon âme s'envole. Ne me laisse pas seul. Songfic, SOS d'un terrien en détresse.


**Résumé **: Mon âme s'envole. Ne me laisse pas seul.

**Genre** : Tragédie, romance. (Songfic : SOS d'un terrien en détresse.)

**Posté le** : 17.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Me :x

**NDA** : Cette songfic, eh bien... c'est ma première songfic que j'ai écrit il y a... Pouf ! Longtemps mes chers amis. Je dirais... tellement longtemps que j'avais encore 14 ans ! (J'en ai 15). Et dire que je suis née en Février. Le 11, à 11h40. Classe, hein ? Etes-vous verseau ? Mais c'est super ! Vous devriez être aussi chiants que moi. JE RIGOULE, bande de soupe au lait. (Euh... eh bien... quelle impolitesse de traiter ainsi ''ses'' lecteurs.)

Non mais il est 4:46, comprenez... C'est parti pour cette SF, qui date, mais qui daaate ! (J'ai plein d'OS en cours :) Aucun rapport, je sais ^^' :'D )

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je me sens si malheureux depuis que tu es absent. Je sais parfaitement que toi et moi c'était impossible… Mais j'y pense que trop souvent. Sans toi, je ne ris plus je ne pleure plus. Sans toi je suis fané, oublié à tout jamais, comme perdu. J'appelle à l'aide, je me sens seul. Je ne peux plus avancer sans tomber sur le sol. Même si je suis là, mes pensées sont ailleurs, envolées à tout jamais dans un endroit sans peine, là où il n'y a pas d'heures. Je suis mal, ça s'empire. Tel un râle, maintenant j'expire.

**Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure  
Voici le S.O.S.  
D'un terrien en détresse  
J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
J'suis mal dans ma peau**

Partir d'ici, ne plus me souvenir que de toi et moi, il y en n'a pas. Si tu étais toujours là, tu me dirais : Mais vis ! Sauf que sans toi, le monde n'est qu'à l'envers. Vu du ciel, je ne remarque pas ton absence. Plus rien n'est tel, je n'ai plus cette chance. Alors oui, prends ça comme un sacrifice, je vais à mon tour en haut, voir si c'est plus beau.

**J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers  
Si jamais c'était plus beau  
Plus beau vu d'en haut  
D'en haut **

Pour moi la routine n'a plus de sens. Pour moi, ma rétine se fixe avec violence. Tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise histoire, c'est pour ça, que je ne trouve ça plus bizarre. J'ai envie de me changer les idées, faire de mon nouveau monde, une virée d'arbres balayés, noyés par les torrents d'océans adaptés. J'ai cette évidence, qui me pousse à m'en aller. Pour moi ce n'est plus une transe, j'ai envie de m'évader. Vais-je te rejoindre ? La réponse est reliée à la destinée.

**J'ai toujours confondu la vie  
Avec les bandes dessinées  
J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose  
Je sens quelque chose  
Qui m'attire  
Qui m'attire  
Qui m'attire vers le haut  
**  
J'ai l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. De ressembler à chaque être, pourtant ton dernier amour, me différencie des gens de tous les jours.

On ne m'a pas donné le bon chemin, car pour moi, tu devrais être là, et non tout au loin. Je suis mal, je vis un cauchemar. Tout est sale, ça devient si barbare. Ton absence me remplit, j'ai l'impression d'être englouti. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre toujours la même chose. Je souhaite changer, et manier mes doses. Je veux m'endormir, te rejoindre et mourir.

**Au grand loto de l'univers  
J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro  
J'suis mal dans ma peau  
J'ai pas envie d'être un robot  
Métro boulot dodo**

Alors laisse-moi mourir, je ne veux plus vivre. Tu sais, je crie, car je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer et ça va de mal en pis. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix, je deviens fou, ma foi… Elle me dit de venir à toi et je sais que ce n'est rien que mon imagination… Je n'en peux rien, c'est comme une malédiction. Vais-je résister et ne pas lâcher ? Rendre ma vie… je n'en peux plus d'ici. Jamais je ne me suis senti bien, surtout lorsque tu es loin. J'aimerais m'envoler, ne plus avoir de problèmes. J'aimerais y remédier, car je dois rester zen. Je ne me sens pas bien… Ma tête tourne et je m'écroule…

**Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure  
Je crois capter des ondes  
Venues d'un autre monde  
J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
J'suis mal dans ma peau**

Mon âme s'envole, tel un chapon. Ma peau se décolle, mon cœur tourne en rond. Je vais à toi, tel un roi. Penses-tu que nous serions réunis ? La mort est indéfinie. Mes yeux se ferment, plus rien ne palpite, pas même mes veines…

**J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
Dodo l'enfant do  
**  
À jamais, je t'aime.

* * *

Ah bah ! Je n'ai, exceptionnellement pas fait de retouches afin de vous montrer comment j'écrivais. BON ! Ne dites pas que je n'ai pas évolué non plus ! :) Merci d'avoir lu et bonne nuit, bonne journée, bon appétit, bon matin, bonne soirée, bon DEBUT de soirée, bon temps et bonne vie.

T.T _Voilà_ ! Ca m'arrive tout le temps lorsque je ne dors pas. Et que ça blablate et que ça marmonne et que ça parle... ! 8) Oh, I'm sorry! *murmure* il y a un hélico près de chez moi. Ah non, c'est une valise. Ou bien un avion ? J'habite à côté de l'aéroport, aussi ! Alors ne vous moquez pas de moi car ça peut parfaitement être les trois ! :3 Merci d'avoir lu, au revoir. Bises.

Une review ? *yeux doux* :3

Hunger Games, T1, page 284 : Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai failli ne pas voir le parachute argenté qui descend pourtant juste sous mes yeux. Je bondis, le récupère dans le courant, déchire l'emballage et découvre un...


End file.
